Survie
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: Neuro, enfin de retour sur Terre aux côtés de Yako. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, que va-t-il pouvoir résoudre comme énigme ? Quel sera le prochain adversaire qui pourra le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir livré de chapitre depuis trèèèès longtemps suite à de fréquentes déconnexions qui ont entraînés un délaissement du réseau envers ma personne. Mais comme je pense à vous mes enfants, j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen d'accéder au monde des fics pour vos beaux yeux !

Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses veuillez me pardonner. Je vous assure que je continue d'écrire malgré tout, et que je lâcherais les nouveaux chapitres dès que mon ordinateur et internet se feront la bise.

Maintenant, la nouvelle fic ! Sur Neuro (yeah !) ! Je préviens de suite, elle commence après l'histoire originale, donc ne me blâmez pas pour le **spoil**, car je viens de vous prévenir.

Pas vraiment de romance ici, comme indiqué si vous faites bien attention avant de vous lancer dans la lecture (hé oui, faut bien varier les plaisirs). Il s'agit d'ailleurs plus d'une introduction qu'un réel chapitre, afin de vous mettre dans le bain.

Je ne dis rien de plus afin de ne pas gâcher la lecture, et vous laisse commencer, en attendant comme toujours vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture à tous )

**Survie**

**Chapitre I**

Cauchemar ou réalité ?

Cette question aurait pu me poursuivre toute ma vie je pense, si je ne m'étais pas si vite habituée à son étrange présence, dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'y habituer, sinon il aurait bien été capable de la raccourcir, ma vie, et la question n'aurait pas été posée pendant bien longtemps dans les deux cas.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé sur Terre, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ce monstre. Pacifique, tu parles ! Et impossible de lui faire comprendre que la torture n'a rien de pacifique, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en manger des sévices avec Godaï…

En parlant de manger !

-Hé Kanaé, tu as déjà fini ton dessert ? T'as été drôlement rapide. Dire que c'est moi que tout le monde appelait la gloutonne.

-On te surnomme toujours comme ça avec les anciens du lycée. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été rapide, c'est toi qui te ressers un nombre incroyable d'assiettes et rêvasses !

-Ha ha ha…

-Je te préviens, je ne paye pas ta part.

-Hmpf…

Je me dépêche d'engloutir mes quatre plats encore en réserve avant d'entamer mes trois desserts, sous les yeux interloqués des autres clients et celui blasé de mon amie. Une fois sortie, nous profitons du temps agréable pour se balader.

-Waouh regarde ! Aya sort encore un nouvel album !

-Ah oui ?

-Elle doit en avoir en réserve, de la tristesse pour chanter sans tuer personne. Tu lui rends toujours visite en prison ?

-Ça m'arrive oui. Elle est toujours de bon conseil. Y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment une bonne amie.

-Si tu le dis… Au fait, je t'ai dis que j'avais un nouveau mec ?

-Quoi ? Encore ?

-Comment ça « encore » ? Tu peux parler toi, tu es entourée de garçons !

En y réfléchissant bien… Un peu moins qu'à une certaine époque, maintenant que Messieurs Sasazuka et Honjô ainsi que Saï sont morts tout de même. Même si pour Saï, cela relève plus du cinquante-cinquante puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fille bien qu'elle pouvait modifier ses cellules. Bref…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Kanaé.

-Ben voyons. Et ton assistant, qui revient comme une fleur au bout de trois ans ? C'est pas pour rien, c'est sûr !

-Ah oui, il y a lui aussi… me dis-je dans un soupir.

Même si c'est un monstre qui utilise une apparence humaine pour se fondre plus facilement dans la masse.

-Comment ?

-Pardon, je pensais tout haut.

-Non, non, non ! Tu as dit quelque chose comme « lui aussi » ! Yakoooo ! Je le savais !

-Kanaé, je te le garantis, tu te fais des films.

Quand j'y repense…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Trois ans. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu la Terre. Bien qu'il soit natif du monde des Ténèbres, Neuro avouait avec franchise que cette planète lui avait manquée. Rien à voir avec les sentiments que peuvent éprouver les humains, ce mal du pays ou autre encore. Non. Si Neuro voulait retourner sur Terre, c'était principalement pour se nourrir des mystères qu'elle abritait.

Retourner dans le monde des Ténèbres n'avait rien de passionnant en soi, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix. Il n'y avait que dans cet endroit qu'il pouvait se remettre en forme, après l'énergie qu'il avait déployé pour protéger les humains, ses fournisseurs de nourriture, contre la menace que représentait Six. Cela lui avait pris tellement de temps… Trois ans.

Il y avait pourtant une autre chose qui l'avait poussé à se rendre au plus vite sur Terre. La seule personne pour qui il acceptait de prendre des coups afin de la protéger. Sa petite Yako, son esclave favorite. Il s'était empressé de la rejoindre, alors même qu'elle voyageait à bord d'un avion. Elle avait semblé heureuse en le reconnaissant à travers le hublot. Brave petite, tellement contente de retrouver son maître apparemment… Elle allait sûrement adorer les prochaines baffes qu'il lui réservait.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du démon dont la silhouette se découpait dans la lumière du jour, face aux vitres de leur cabinet. Ca fameux cabinet de détective auquel il s'était empressé ses pièges afin de parer toute idée de vengeance, comme autrefois.

Alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une Yako légèrement en colère.

-Ah, Yako, je vois que tu as reçu mon message.

-Evidemment. « Dépêche-toi de revenir, ou je montre des photos truquées de toi au grand public ». Comme si j'avais le choix avec toi.

-Ne te mets pas en colère, s'excusa-t-il avec une petite moue. Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été sur Terre, je n'étais pas sûr de bien me rappeler du fonctionnement du téléphone portable.

-C'est ça je te crois ! Alors que tu t'amuses sur l'ordinateur. Si t'as rien d'important à me dire je rentre. Ciao ! finit-elle en se retournant déjà pour sortir.

Elle fut vite plaquée au sol par une jambe qui lui offrit la dégustation gratuite du plancher.

-Aïe… Mais quoi ?

-Tu devrais avoir honte de me parler aussi durement, Yako. Moi qui suis si gentil avec toi…

_« Y a une nette différence entre tes paroles et tes actes ! »_

-C'est bon, je t'écoute.

-Je m'ennuie ferme. Trouve-moi à manger.

-Tu m'as fais venir pour ça ? Débrouille-toi !

-Ooooh, Yako… Tss tss tss, soupira le démon en agitant l'index qui se transforma aussitôt en lame en même temps qu'il lança un regard menaçant. Tu me déçois, tu es male élevée. Tu vas t'excuser ou je vais t'apprendre comment volent les oiseaux.

-… Désolée pour mon éducation, je vais t'aider avec grand plaisir.

-Ah ah ah !

Rien ne changeait pour Neuro : chercher des mystères, les révéler et s'en nourrir. Son insouciance habituelle demeurait. Seule Yako semblait soucieuse. Malgré la joie dont elle avait fait preuve au retour de son assistant autoproclamé, elle s'était peu à peu renfrognée, et l'attitude du monstre ne l'aidait en rien.

Surtout que si elle s'inquiétait, c'était pour lui. Depuis quelque temps une nouvelle menace peser.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tes encouragements gourmandizzz, je suis ravi que ça te plaise pour le début. J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi x)

**Chapitre III**

Neuro et Yako circulaient parmi les piétons, engagés dans une nouvelle affaire dont la victime avait été retrouvée pendue à la barre de son rideau de douche dans son appartement. Contrairement à la réticence dont Yako faisait preuve à ses débuts, elle s'était automatiquement mise en route vers le lieu du crime, sans que Neuro ne l'y oblige. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la brutaliser.

Dès leur arrivée, Yako remarqua un élément inattendu en l'absence de la police.

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Il semblerait. Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune détective.

-Le « témoin » anonyme qui nous a contacté semblait assez nerveux, comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'annonce du meurtre ne s'ébruite ou que la police ne lui fasse de la mauvaise publicité.

-Et tu me dis ça que maintenant ? Bravo monsieur le professionnel !

A cette plaisanterie, le démon attrapa sa tête dans une main et agita la petite blonde comme le ferait un bébé avec un hochet.

-Tu disais quelque chose, larve ? J'ai cru t'entendre me parler.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! hurlait ladite larve. Arrête je vais vomir !

Réalisant son souhait, Neuro la balança par-dessus son épaule et continua d'avancer à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant atterrir Yako dos contre mur, la tête en bas.

-Hmm…

-Beuh…

C'est en se relevant que Yako fit tomber son regard sur une lettre dépassant de sous l'oreiller de la victime. Sans se poser de question, elle prit la lettre et commença à la lire tout en rejoignant Neuro.

-Regarde ça. Je viens de la trouver sous son oreiller.

-Tu n'as qu'à me la lire pendant que j'inspecte.

-Si tu veux. Alors…

Elle réalisa une première lecture pour elle, en silence.

-C'est une lettre de sa petite amie.

-Ne me la lis pas alors, je sens que ça va être chiant. Fais-moi juste un résumé.

-En gros, ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre… Le grand amour, tout ce qui t'intéresse pas.

-En effet. Rien d'utile.

-Mais je peux te dire que s'il s'agit bien d'un suicide, il n'est pas passé à l'acte à cause de la solitude.

Le démon tourna la tête vers elle d'un air attentif.

-Qu'es-ce qui te fais penser cela ?

Yako se dirigea vers le bureau de la victime, suivie de Neuro.

-Regarde, on trouve pleins de photos de lui avec des amis, sa copine et sa famille sur le mur. J'en ai vu aussi sur sa table de chevet. Même cette lettre…

Elle mit celle-ci sous le nez de son assistant.

-La date montre que la lettre date d'il y a deux jours. C'est rare de se disputer si violemment au point de se tuer après un tel message. Je suis sûre qu'en regardant ses sms, on ne verra rien qui puisse faire penser à une rupture.

Neuro gardait ses bras croisés, toujours debout face à Yako. Un large sourire dévoila ses dents alors qu'il continuait de l'observer en silence. Puis il se décida à répondre avant de retourner auprès du corps.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu penses à autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, déçue.

Le démon s'arrêta et se retourna une nouvelle fois afin d'ancrer son regard au reflet surnaturel à celui de l'humaine.

-Je me disais juste que tu avais très bien évolué, depuis mon départ. Tu affirmes tes idées sans l'aide de personne après avoir analysé les différentes possibilités.

Yako accueillit ces compliments d'une rareté inconcevable avec bonheur et sourire.

-Toutefois, n'oublie pas que rien n'est toujours simple. Sinon je ne serais pas ici pour me nourrir.

-Merci Neuro.

-Maintenant, on s'occupe du cadavre, reprit-il en soulevant devant lui la jeune femme d'une main autour du cou. Regarde Yako ! On pourrait te prendre pour la victime, avec tes pieds au-dessus du sol !

Il consentit à la relâcher sans douceur une fois devant le corps. Quand Yako releva les yeux sur celui-ci, elle su que son idée de faux suicide était bonne. Le jeune homme pendu la fixait de ses yeux sans vie, comme Yako en avait rencontré des tas dans sa carrière. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le masque de terreur dans lequel le visage s'était figé.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Maintenant que j'ai une bonne connexion, je peux poster tranquillement. C'est sûr que quatre mois sans suite (ouch !), on peut croire que c'est fini, il n'y aura jamais de suite… Mais non ! Bien au contraire, Messieurs-dames.

Merci inukag9. J'étais assez frustré de ne pas pouvoir te remercier comme il le fallait tout ce temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV**

-Neu… Neuro…

-Hm ?

-Il… Il est…

-Il est mort oui. Il était temps que tu le remarques, asticot.

-Je sais qu'il est mort ! se vexa Yako. Mais tu as vu un peu son visage ? C'est horrible…

La victime présentait effectivement un faciès peu attirant, les yeux exorbités, les pupilles dilatées conservant une image de terreur malgré la présence de la mort en elles, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet et les muscles du visage crispés dans cet effort. Yako pouvait presque entendre le cri que l'homme avait poussé avant de se retrouvé accroché. Elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir de tels visages depuis la mort de Six.

Elle ne fit pas attention à Neuro qui s'approcha derrière elle et qui abattit ses mains sur chaque joue de sa patronne pour lui écraser le visage au maximum contre le plancher pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

-Aïe ! Neuro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

-Je te ramène sur Terre, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Pff…

-Comme tu le vois, cet homme a subit une grande frayeur. Les humains sont vraiment faibles.

-En même temps on voit que ça.

-Regarde mieux, Yako.

Celle-ci se concentra sur le pendu sans comprendre, avant d'apercevoir ce qui faisait défaut au tableau. Son idée fut confirmée pas l'un des insectes de Neuro.

-Une agrafe ?

-Bravo, Yako.

-Tu veux dire que…

Elle n'ajouta rien, n'osant même plus respirer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, le démon prit les devants et retira les agrafes. Celles-ci ne tenant plus, la peau du visage se décolla de la chair et tomba au sol, révélant une face rouge de muscles.

-Mon dieu ! s'écria Yako. Neuro, on croirait la façon de faire de Six !

-En effet, c'est bien sa signature.

-Mais… c'est impossible, pas vrai ? reprit-elle plus doucement. Je veux dire, tu l'as tué, non ?

-Tu oses douter de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je ne comprends pas…

Neuro resta silencieux, puis se remit en marche dans l'appartement. Il releva tous les éléments qu'il jugea importants avec l'aide de l'Evil Friday avant de rejoindre la jeune femme, restée devant le cadavre.

-Tu comptes faire un concours de celui qui restera le plus longtemps immobile entre lui et toi ?

-Non, désolée je réfléchissais… Tu as vu quelque chose d'autre ?

-Rien de plus intéressant que ce que l'on vient de voir. Yako, tu devrais appeler la police maintenant. Il faut qu'elle participe. Après ça, tu préviendras Godai.

-Ah bon ?

-Evidemment. Plus j'ai de serviteurs, plus facile ce sera pour moi. Je n'aurais pas à m'épuiser inutilement pour me nourrir.

Yako sourit, malgré la tension qu'elle venait de subir à l'instant, et attrapa son téléphone au bout duquel se rattachait Akane. Elle ne mit que peu de temps pour convaincre l'inspecteur Jun Ishigaki de se rendre sur les lieux accompagné d'une équipe et s'empressa de téléphoner ensuite à Shinobu Godai afin de le mettre au courant de la situation également et lui demander de faire jouer ses relations dans le quartier où vivait le défunt. Elle ne raccrocha qu'une fis sa demande acceptée, à laquelle s'était ajoutée l'habituel ronchonnement de Godai sur le travail qu'elle lui donnait.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous. Voilà un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps. J'avais dis que je posterais plus vite (beaucoup plus vite même), mais le boulot et le manque de motivation on fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup écris récemment. Mais bon, avec ma semaine de libre qui arrive, ça devrait aller.

Merci à inukag9 pour la review. Hé oui, la grande équipe se forme à nouveau, mais tout reste à voir encore (hop, comme j'en dis sans trop en dire).

Posteur, voilà la suite que tu attendais ne t'en fais pas x) (et surtout ne me tues pas !)

**Chapitre V**

Shinobu Godaï, coincé à un feu rouge au volant de sa voiture et enrageant de ce fait, sentait que sa journée ne lui porterait pas chance. Premièrement, à cause de sa voiture retrouvée peinturée presque entièrement en jaune fluo avec des écrits tels que « Donne la patte » ou encore « Dis bonjour à ton maître ». Deuxièmement, à cause de ce feu rouge qui n'en finissait pas. Le feu rouge n'y était évidemment pour rien dans sa mésaventure, non, il ne s'agissait là que d'une victime occasionnelle sur qui ronchonner. La faute en revenait surtout à cette gamine qui l'avait appelé pour une urgence sans lui laisser le choix. Belle journée somme toute.

Tout en se garant en bas de l'immeuble abritant l'agence de détective Katsuragi, il continua à rager contre elle et la personne s'en étant prise à son véhicule. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre enfoiré, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte sans frapper, pour qu'il penser que le monde entier lui cherchait des problèmes. Heureusement qu'il avait disparu.

-Bon alors quo… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

-Bonjour Shinobu.

-Arrêter de crier esclave. Tu aurais pu te dépêcher pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ton maître.

Ledit esclave ne se fit pas prier pour souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon. Il attrapa sa batte de baseball qu'il avait pris pour habitude de laisser derrière la porte d'entrée avant de sauter en direction de Neuro, le bras levé bien haut, prêt à frapper.

C'est sans surprise qu'il se retrouva aussitôt à terre écrasé par l'un des fauteuils avec la batte entre les dents. Yako se pencha vers lui afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

-Shinobu, tu sais bien que c'est inutile pour avoir déjà essayer… soupira-t-elle.

-Kfefke f'et enfoi'é fait 'à ? Bfe groyais gu'il édé bardi ?

-… Tu peux répéter ? lui demanda-t-elle en retirant la batte.

-Je te demande pourquoi il est là ?!

La jeune femme lui expliqua les évènements récents, depuis le retour du démon à l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

-Et sur laquelle tu vas intervenir aussi, déclara Neuro à Shinobu.

-QUOI ?! Tu plaisantes pas non ? Tu débarques au bout de trois ans et tu crois pouvoir me donner des ord…

Il n'eut plus le courage de finir sa phrase devant les deux lames faisant office de doigts au démon placées sous son nez.


End file.
